User talk:Clockwork Tactics
what is the little section above the border on Ruins od Accensa? Oh, and I'm adding a title for each section, but you need the name of the person whose veiw point it is from. AmyTheStray (talk) 23:00, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I love the new part on Ruins of Accensa! I'm just fixing up the spelling now. And it gave me a brilliant idea! AmyTheStray (talk) 09:25, June 21, 2014 (UTC) wait, where it says 'A final broadside spilt the ship in half and it imploded as one guns rounds struck the magazine of the Astartes frigate.' are you talking about a thunderhawk or the Endevour? AmyTheStray (talk) 09:30, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Sorry, the last few days have been horrid and I havent been able to get on here. There is a little more with the wd's and the Crimson Blades to write. Two of three more sections. Then Other factions are coming into it. And sure, he's welcome to join in ^_^ AmyTheStray (talk) 22:11, June 25, 2014 (UTC) It's your turn for Ruins of Accensa AmyTheStray (talk) 04:33, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Your tun on Ruins of Accensa. Disregard my last section. It goes after the one you write AmyTheStray (talk) 22:02, June 29, 2014 (UTC) wait... the Crimson Blades are necromancers? That's a bit NCF... and mind control doesnt really work on Astartes very well. Unless the sorcerer is using the body for daemonic possesson.. which inturn requires a still living host, as a sould is requiried AmyTheStray (talk) 01:30, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Hmm.. I don't like the idea of my Dragons turing to chaos... But if it's the story then it's ok. Just not to many. AmyTheStray (talk) 06:50, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok... sigh AmyTheStray (talk) 07:01, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Doge. And... an Emperor Class is a little too big for this colab. My only ship is a single frigate. Scale it down. Maximum size is can be a Battle-Barge AmyTheStray (talk) 22:33, July 3, 2014 (UTC) withdraw? Fof what reason.. Maybe just change it to a smaller ship AmyTheStray (talk) 22:56, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Sure. AmyTheStray (talk) 23:06, July 3, 2014 (UTC) I have a few issues vith your past section on Ruins of Accensa. Firstly, I always have trouble figuring out what you actualy mean when you write. Some of the sentances just don't make sence, and you need to spell check and use correct grammar. Second, the Crimson Blades are not the most powerful people in the universe, and so they can not just kill everyone they see. In war, people die on all sides, and you make it seem like the Crimson Blades never do. It's not a good way to write, it needs to be realistic. Just pointers, thankyou AmyTheStray (talk) 05:41, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Also, instead of writting '.. told him about their culture', actualy use dialog. Have Cresius ask questions and have them answered. It will also help to have you sections a little longer AmyTheStray (talk) 05:44, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately for the both of us, we need Supah here to start our Role play. Until he comes back, we're going to have to wait. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 21:37, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Roughly four days. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 22:40, July 10, 2014 (UTC) well, Ruins of Accensa is more focussed on the planet it's self and not the orbital battle. Buut, if you think it's neccessary then why not. Oh, and you still need to fix up your last section AmyTheStray (talk) 22:07, July 11, 2014 (UTC) You'll have to ask Supah to start his blog. We can discuss details concerning the RP there. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 21:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC) If you are truly adamant about it I suppose I wouldn't be opposed to it. Though it may be difficult since I am also involved in Chasing Shadows. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:23, July 15, 2014 (UTC) The thing is, we need Supah to make a blog so that we can discuss details about the RP itself (plot, character roles, name of the project, etc). Once that's out of the way we can then move on to starting the page. However, I am personally against starting our RP at this time because Supah is currently involved with one of the others, and I don't want to bombard the poor fellow with tons of work. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 17:39, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not sure what happened. I was sick for a while and then Ruins of Accensa seemed to stop. I really weant to finnish it, but I'm not really feeling right to do so. Carry on with the next part if you like, I'll come back when I can AmyTheStray (talk) 01:48, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I am aware. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 23:14, August 9, 2014 (UTC) We're actually going to start it after the other two RPs are finished (or at least close to being finished). -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 23:37, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure. But you can do the next part if you like. AmyTheStray (talk) 20:01, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Any of these scenarios are good, and depending on where the battle is I think determines the victory. The only logical Imperium Victory comes from Scenario One. As in both Two and Three, with the Imperium on the Offensive, that leads to a Golden Lord coming into conflict with the Imperial Guard which gives greater odds to the Necrons. In Scenario One however, we can have just a random Necron Lord in charge of the Atescrakh Forces. I'd like to discuss victory and other terms more closely with you, but if you truly insist on a Imperial Victory I would atleast like it to be a pyrrhic. --Eye of Anutk (talk) 04:05, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Clockwork, just wanted to give you the heads up that the RP has started and the threads are now up. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:33, May 10, 2017 (UTC)